


You Deserve To Be Celebrated

by NikiAlex03



Series: Flufftober 2020 [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Birthday, Breakfast in Bed, Flufftober, Immortal Alec Lightwood, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Warlock Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26859109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikiAlex03/pseuds/NikiAlex03
Summary: It's Magnus's birthday, not that he cared to remember. Luckily Alec is there to do it for him.Flufftober Prompt: Celebration
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Flufftober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947610
Comments: 4
Kudos: 85





	You Deserve To Be Celebrated

**Author's Note:**

> This is a day late because I had a lot of stuff to do yesterday, but it's here!  
> My birthday was yesterday, so I found it was only fitting to write a birthday themed fic for this prompt <3.  
> Prompt list provided by @vex-bittys on tumblr.

Magnus could feel eyes on him, even before he'd fully come into consciousness. He knew it was Alec, so he indulged himself in laziness for a few more minutes as he let his husband look his fill. Eventually though, the anticipation coming off of Alec was too much for even Magnus to withstand in silence and stillness, and he slowly open his eyes.

Sure enough, Alec was laying on the bed next to him, fully awake and staring at Magnus with so much love and adoration that Magnus almost wanted to close his eyes again, just to evade the intensity of it. He wasn't sure he'd ever get entirely used to this; the sheer amount of love that Alec so blatantly displayed for him; but part of him hoped he never did. The feeling of wake up each day to realize that Alec loved him, still loved him, and would continue to love him for the years to come was something that Magnus would cherish forever.

"Good morning." Alec whispered into the space between them, "I was trying to let you sleep in a little longer."

Magnus smiled and placed his hand over Alec's.

"I made you breakfast." Alec continued, then blushed slightly, "Well. I got you breakfast."

Magnus raised a brow in curious interest, "You didn't have to do that."

Alec smiled and leaned in a little closer to place a chaste kiss against Magnus' lips.

"I wanted to." He said simply. He sat up, motioning for Magnus to do the same, and Magnus obeyed, watching in fascination as Alec waved a hand and two breakfast trays came floating into their bedroom.

They landed perfectly on their bad, and Alec grinned in triumph, "I've been practicing that."

"I can see that." Magnus replied, returning Alec's joy. It'd been one of the best parts of Alec's journey, from Magnus' perspective, seeing his magic develop and Alec's excitement every time he was able to do something new. 

Magnus looked down at his tray, and furrowed his brows in slight confusion, "Isn't this..."

"All your favorite things from that bakery in London?" Alec finished. He glanced at Magnus and smirked, "It is. Catarina made the portal though. I'm not quite good enough at it yet to be going all the way across the world."

Magnus stared, at a loss for words, "Alexander... you didn't need to do all of this for me."

"Of course I did," Alec said, "I wanted to. You spoil me all the time. I like doing nice things for you as well. And... especially given the occasion, I figured that you deserve to be spoiled." 

Magnus frowned. _Occasion?_

And then... like the pieces of a puzzle slipping together, the date dawned on him.

"It's... _how?_ " He asked in bafflement. 

Alec smirked, clearly pleased with himself, "I can't tell you now. If I did, you'd threaten them into never telling me anything again."

Magnus, knowing full well that it was Catarina, because there were only two people in the world who had ever known this small detail about him and one of them was dead, sighed. 

Alec grinned, "Happy birthday, Magnus."

"You didn't have to do all of this." Magnus repeated, still in shock. It had been so many years since he'd even bothered to remember this day, even more since he'd actually done anything to celebrate. He'd never felt the need to mention it to Alec. 

"Yes, I did." Alec said, "But it's okay. We have all of eternity to get it through your head that you deserve to be celebrated." 

Magnus was sure that Alec couldn't be real. There was simply no way he'd gotten this lucky. He blinked away the tears that were threatening to escape. 

Alec seemed to know exactly what was going through Magnus' mind and clearly had no intention of letting him continue thinking it. Instead, he reached for a strawberry on his own plate and lifted it up to Magnus' lips.

"For now... eat." Alec whispered, "We still have the rest of your day to get to."

Magnus still didn't trust his voice not to come out shakily, so overwhelmed he was by the immensity of all that he felt for Alec.

Perhaps he could do this, he thought, visualizing a day doing nothing but being doted on by his beautiful, adoring husband. The familiar twinge of discomfort rang at the back of his mind, the little voice telling him that he didn't deserve this, and that he never would. But Alec was staring back at him, everything in his eyes saying the exact opposite. 

Magnus went around the strawberry and kissed him, hoping that he could convey through that even half of what he was feeling right then, all the things that he didn't have the right words to say. He was sure words didn't even exist to do justice to how much he loved Alec. 

Alec smiled into the kiss, and when Magnus finally pulled back, Alec's whispered, _"I love you."_ told him that he had understood.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm @nerdesqque on twitter and @nikialexx on tumblr if you wanna say hi!  
> Kudos and comments mean that I will love you forever <3


End file.
